


A not so well hidden birthday!

by nwking



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beca enters Chloe's room, the notorious red head is stuffing something underneath the mattress, but what is it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so well hidden birthday!

"So, what should we do today?" Beca asked Chloe whilst walking in in her room after they had got quite close after they had started the Bella journey together and they had almost got as close as Chloe and Aubrey were, almost.  
Seeing Beca open the door, Chloe tried to shove her cards under her pillow and hide them; she didn't like to make too much of a fuss about it.  
"Urgh, I don't know. What do you want to do Becs." Chloe asked innocently.  
"Chlo, I know you, move over. You practically jumped when I entered the room and when do you get nervous around anyone, especially me." Beca finished adamantly with a slight nod of the head.   
Beca pushed Chloe over on the bed with a surprising amount of strength for how small she is. And then she carefully slid her hand underneath the mattress and pulled out the cards, all the while maintaining eye contact with Chloe.  
"And what Chloe, pray tell, are these cards doing underneath your mattress?" Beca said, whilst casually flipping through them evaluating what they are for. Once she looked back at chloe, her shoulders were dropped and she was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with Beca.  
"They are birthday cards Beca, ut may be my birthday today," she mumbled quietly " but it isn't important or anything and we don't need to make a big deal out of it and you definitely need to finish the set list for the Bellas. Importance first Becs." She scurried to add.   
"Chloe stop, we are celebrating and why didn't you tell me? I thought we were fast friends or whatever. Does the rest of the Bellas know?" Beca asked Chloe all at once.  
Chloe looked at Beca confused and the realization hit, she didn't tell Beca or anyone else in the Bellas apart from Aubrey. "Look Beca, I didn't realise that I haven't told you that today is my birthday, please don't make a big deal about it all, I'm only 21, its no big deal, but,"  
"It is a big deal Chloe and I may or may not have bought something a couple of weeks ago for your birthday, but then I figured that I had no idea when it was, hold on Chlo" Beca interrupted and ran upstairs with an urgency and sense of direction that would make Aubrey pleased.   
Chloe stood there dumbfounded until she came back down with a neatly wrapped package, wrapped in pink and a nice, neat golden ribbon finishing the present off.  
" Becs, you really didn't have to..." Chloe was surprised that the woman who needed to be reminded at least 10 times to get her dad a card for his birthday, who didn't even know when her birthday was, still got her a present.   
And for Chloe that spoke volumes about who Beca cared for majorly.  
The present ended up being a blue neck scarf which highlights her eyes oceans and a self titled 'Chloe' mixed cd.  
Safe to say she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own pitch perfect or any of the characters in it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility.
> 
> Any comments or thoughts would be appreciated and aca-awesome and thanks for reading I guess.
> 
> I appreciate it all guys!! Thanks for the support X


End file.
